The Perfect Man
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Sam takes a quiz to see if Dean is his perfect man. DeanxSam. Oneshot.


**The Perfect Man**

**Authors Note: This is my first time in the fandom, but I knew I had to try something! This is just an idea I couldn't get out of my head. It doesn't really have a certain timeset, but I'm going to say it takes place in the 6th season. Also I wanted to find an actual love quiz for this, but I gave up after awhile and made this one up. Let me know what you guys think!**

It's just another day for Sam and Dean Winchester. They have recently finished up a hunt, the angry spirit of a lawyer, and were currently in a hotel room researching for a new case. Well, they were about to start researching…

"Man, I'm starving. I think I'm gonna hit up that dinner down the road. You coming?" Dean asks as he gets up from the table where Sam is just starting up his laptop.

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to hang back and look up more stuff; try to figure out what we're dealing with." Sam says easily, while barley looking up at Dean. "Bring me something back though."

"Yeah, okay princess. Try not to strain anything. I know this is the kind of thing that gets you off." The blond Winchester says as he puts on his leather jacket and opens the door to hit the road. Sam offers a simple one handed wave ignoring the comment. Dean smiles and is out the door in a matter of seconds.

Sam's laptop is finally booted up and he clicks the button to connect to the internet. Once he is online he is about to type into the tool bar when he notices it.

The home browser on Sam's computer is always showing him news stories or offering interesting articles and he usually does a good job of ignoring them unless they could be case related, but this time he gets sucked in. He knows the headline shouldn't catch his eye, but it does.

It's nothing special, and definitely nothing that applies to him, but he feels a need to click on the link anyway.

**How do you know if your guy is the one?**

_Sure, you've been with him for forever, but is it really meant to last? Take this quiz and find out!_

It's stupid, he knows it is, but he clicks it anyway, and once he does he looks around the room as though he's afraid someone is watching. He supposes Cas could pop in, but it seems unlikely. Besides, the angel probably wouldn't understand; it's Dean who would put the puzzle together.

'_He's not here. Dean can't possibly know I'm going to take this quiz. Besides, I'm just curious. I mean Dean and I spend all of our time together, why not see what this quiz says, just for fun.'_

Once Sam has convinced himself that it is not as weird as it sounds to take a compatibility test about your brother he looks at the first question.

_1.) So how long have you two been two lovebirds been together? _

_A. Practically forever!_

_B. Just a few months, but it's been amazing!_

_C. Not very long, but I can see it lasting!_

'_Well we've been together since I was born, so I guess that means the answer's A.' _Sam decides easily before picking his answer and moving on the question two.

_2.) When the two of you go out, what do you usually do?_

_A. We don't go out much anymore. We usually just watch T.V. together._

_B. We always find something fun to do like dancing or bowling!_

_C. We usually do the standard dinner and a movie._

'_Well_ _we usually hunt monsters, eat crappy dinner food, and then watch some T.V. I guess A again?' _Sam thinks shrugging. He has a feeling some of these questions are going to be difficult to answer, given that he's not actually dating his brother.

_3.) Does he have any cute pet names for you?_

_A. Yeah, he's always calling me Honey, baby, darling, or something like that._

_B. No, we don't really do that kind of thing._

_C. Yes, he calls me his princess!_

Sam laughs out loud. _'He did call me princess right before he left.'_ Sam picks C with a smile on his face. Although, if he were honest, he hates it when Dean calls him that, or really any of his girly pet names.

_4.) When you go out, who usually pays?_

_A. I do._

_B. He does._

_C. It's a pretty even split._

'_That's a hard one. Well, I guess probably him. He's more into hustling than I am.' _Sam thinks as he clicks B.

_5.) You're half way to seeing if your boyfriend is your soul mate! So here's the question; do YOU think he's your soul mate?_

_A. I think so, but I'm not totally sure._

_B. 100% yes!_

_C. I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure…_

Sam clicks B without even thinking about it. He's pretty sure that when he and Dean went to Heaven it was hinted that they were soul mates. Sam hoped so; Heaven would be boring without Dean. That is if they still had the option of going to Heaven when they died.

_6.) How does he treat you when you're around his friends?_

_A. Like I don't exist._

_B. He includes me as much as possible._

_C. I don't really hang out with his friends._

Sam scratches his head in thought. _'What answer do I pick if he doesn't really have any friends? I guess he has Cas, sorta. Okay this is a hard one. I guess C.'_

_7.) How does he treat you when you're alone?_

_A. We're really physical. We're always kissing._

_B. We're like best friends._

_C. He treats me like any gentleman would treat a lady._

'_Well the answer to that is quite obviously B.' _Sam thinks simply.

_8.) Have the two of you discussed your future together?_

_A. Not really. We're just trying to get through today._

_B. Of course! We have everything planned!_

_C. A little. We've talked about the big things._

'_I'd have to say A. It's hard to discuss a future when we're risking our lives every day. But it's pretty obvious that no matter what I do Dean is going to be there.' _Sam thinks smiling.

_9.) How well do the two of you communicate?_

_A. Not very well, he's not a talker._

_B. We tell each other everything._

_C. We talk about the important things._

'_A for sure. It takes forever to get him to talk about what's wrong. And it's not like it's hard to figure out, but even when I have he doesn't want to admit it or take it seriously. Jerk.' _Sam thinks as he clicks the button.

_10.) If you broke it off with your boyfriend today, what would he do?_

_A. He'd fight to win me back._

_B. He'd back off if he thought it'd make me happy._

_C. He'd shut down. He can't live without me anymore._

'_Wow. This is a hard one. I mean every time I leave he lets me, but I always come back. But if I die or lose my soul he is willing to die to get me back. I mean he wants me to be happy, but I know he'd prefer if I were happy with him. You know family and all. I guess I'm going to pick A.' _Same decides.

He then clicks the **Get Results**. He is about to see the results when the door to the hotel opens. Sam hurriedly shuts his laptop and looks up.

"I brought the food." Deans says before tossing a bag at Sam.

"Thanks." Sam says opening the bag and pulling out a salad and a veggie burger.

"Yeah, you owe me. The waitress was totally into me until I ordered your rabbit food to go. She totally thought I was bringing food back for my girlfriend." Dean says in a joking tone.

"Sorry, I guess you'll have to settle for some Casa Erotica tonight." Sam says smiling as he takes a bite of his salad.

"You're watching it with me." Dean says as he ruffles Sam's hair before going to sit on his bed and order Casa Erotica on pay-per-view.

* * *

It's not until late at night that the result of the test becomes known to Sam, although it's not in the way he had hoped.

Dean had grabbed his leg and woke him up, only for Sam to see Dean with a huge smile on his face and Sam's laptop in his hand.

"Dean-" Sam starts.

"At first I thought I had caught little Sammy looking at porn, but this was better. A perfect man quiz? Oh Samantha, I should have known."

"God damn it Dean-"

"See my next question was, now who could this quiz be about? So I pressed the back button. And as far as I know, I'm the only one who calls you princess."

"Dean, just shut up. It was a joke-"

"Sam, shut up and let me finish." Dean says in a calm voice that makes Sam shut his mouth tightly and stare up at Dean.

"Did you get to read the results?" Dean asks.

"No, you came in before I could." Sam says looking down at the blanket that's still covering him.

"Do you want to hear it?" Dean asks sitting down on the edge of Sam's bed. Sam shrugs.

"It says: _The two of you are meant to be! You have your ups and downs, but you always work through them. He loves you more than life itself and you love him just as much. There is no doubt the two of you will spend the rest of your lives together. You're a lucky girl; he's the perfect man for you!_" Dean finishes looking up from the laptop before sitting it down on the floor.

"That's interesting." Sam says nodding. He's not looking at Dean; he doesn't really want to know Dean's reaction. It doesn't seem like there's a good way for him to react.

"Look at me Sammy." Dean says quietly and Sam obeys. "You know I love you more than anything or anyone. I'd choose you over anything Sammy. And you know damn well that I try as hard as I can to be perfect for you." Dean says staring Sam straight in the eye.

"I know that Dean-"

"Then you should know what I'm about to say to you." Dean looks at Sam, but he says nothing. Dean leans closer to Sam so that their faces are only a few inches away from one another. "I'll give you anything you want Sammy, you know I will. But not now. Not when we're still thigh deep in demon shit. If we ever make it out of this life, I swear I'll give you whatever you want Sam. If you want this then it'll be yours. But right now, we can't risk it baby boy." Dean says as he runs his hand through Sam's hair.

"I know." Sam says smiling up at Dean as he squeezes Dean's free hand.

He loves Dean, and he knows Dean will do anything for him. And somehow Dean making him wait makes him even more sure that Dean is in fact, the perfect man.


End file.
